Torment Pool
by MusicAnimeLuvr
Summary: After 2 long years the straw-hat crew finally reunite but only to get separated again. They all land on strange islands and are suppose to believe what they learn and all told there but it all seems impossible. They all try to escape but something is trying to keep them far from apart. Will they succeed? or...
1. Chapter 1-YUKIKO IS MY WHAT?

**Enter Logbook of Nami**

We finally reunited after two years of training on our own. At first glance you could see that everyone has become stronger. Zoro was the first to arrive at Sabaordy Archipelago. Then it was Franky. Then me, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, Robin, and finally captain Luffy. We all tried to keep low and not get noticed. We all got back together at the Thousand Sunny. The one that changed the most was Franky. His entire body looks like a robot now. Usopp surprisingly became stronger and looks like he can put up a good fight. Rayleigh coated our ship and we are now sinking under water. We are around 7000 meters below the surface. Only 3000 more and we will reach Fish-Man Island. The one who's most exited would be Sanji obviously because of the mermaids on Fish-Man Island. The dark and full of restless monsters sea is slowing the ship down. The current is flowing slower and slower and we will eventually reach the current moving down. Usopp and Chopper are freaking out because I told them 70% of the ships that go to Fish-Man Island are destroyed before they even get close to the island. As the navigator I will guide them safely to Fish-Man Island and then from there descent to the New-World!

"What is that?" Luffy asked himself then began slightly hanging from the railing narrowing his eyes closer. He then widened his eyes and jumped around. "Nami! I see an octopus! An octopus!" Usopp and Chopper jumped up and hanged over the railing and widened their eyes. Robin was sitting on a beach chair reading a book; Nami was examining the log-pose, Zoro was asleep, Sanji was inside making food, Franky was sitting drinking cola and Brook was playing the violin but stopped when he heard Usopp and Chopper scream. "Luffy! That's not an octopus! That's the-the Kr-kr-kr-KRAKEN!" Luffy began jumping all around the deck with a massive smile on his face. Nami ran to the railing and watched this massive ship destroyer just sitting there waiting for the ship to draw closer. "That thing is blocking our path! We're going to have to go around! Franky! Turn the ship to 9o'clock!" Nami shouted then moved away from the railing. "Hoi! Ussop. How do you know it's not an octopus?" Luffy asked with curiosity in his eyes. "Let me show you something Luffy, come here…" Usopp said slowly with narrowed eyes. Luffy walked over to the railing and looked at the monster again. "See that Luffy?" Luffy nodded. "An octopus…doesn't have…30 TENTAKELS!" Luffy looked surprised then examined the monster. "Usopp your right! Wait..." He remained silence for a few seconds then smiled, "I'm going to tame it." Nami then wanted to slap him but the ship made a sudden turn to 9o'clock and everyone fell down. Surprisingly Zoro was still asleep. The monster opened its eyes and began moving toward the ship. "Damn." Franky hissed. "Everyone prepare!" Everyone knew what that meant and hit the deck grabbing to something. "Coup de Burst!" and immediately after that the ship went a great distance forward. When the ship showered down Nami jumped up. "Franky! What do you think you were doing?! No we're so far away from the down current!" Franky combed his long blue spiky hair back and said: "Sorry Nami! But would you rather be kraken food or wait a little while?!" A small blowing sound came from the bubble coating over the ship. Franky looked up. "We lost a little oxygen…" Brook was shocked even though you couldn't see it. "It makes me worried that we lose air, mostly because we're here 7000 meters under water and if we lose all air and the bubble pops, I won't be able to get away." The door on the second floor of the kitchen burst open and Sanji came running out. "What happened?!" Luffy jumped up happy. "A kraken Sanji!" Usopp and Chopper slowly stood up regaining their balance.

"A kraken? Let's see what would be a good toping…"

"NO!" Luffy yelled at Sanji. "I'M GOING TO TAME HIM!" Then the ship turned again to 3o'clock.

"Look what you've done Franky! This place has too many sharp turns we have to make! We're going to have to go around. Franky 6o'clock!" Franky took a hold of helm and turned it so in that direction. Everyone fell down again to the one side of the ship. Nami examined the log pose and all her surroundings then she pointed to a direction. "Franky! Go 7o'clock!" The ship turned instantly and headed through the rocks. Franky then narrowed his eyes. "Nami, what is that?" Nami walked up to the soldier's deck and placed her hands on the railing. "That's the same current we took to get to the down current. Catch the current carefully!" She turned back to the deck. "Mina! Hold the sails steady!" Everyone nodded and do as they were told. They pulled the sail tight as they entered the current. After they entered the slow current everything calmed down. Everyone rested. "That was something…" Robin said then sitting down again. "What are we going to do if we go back and see the kraken again?" Sanji asked. Everyone remained silence. "I'm going to tame it!" Luffy said standing on the figurehead. "Luffy no!" Usopp and Chopper yelled at him. Luffy's eyes then shot open. "What is that?" Usopp and Chopper then were terrified and screamed. "Not again!"

"Nami, Nami, Nami, Na-" Luffy was cut off.

"WHAT?!" Luffy then pointed to the front.

"It looks like the current is turning sharp there." Nami didn't really understand what he meant so she went to look for herself. Her eyes widened and stood still. Shaking.

"Franky!" She yelled at him turning around.

"What Nami?!" He ran to the helm. His eyes widened as well. He then took a hold of the helm and pulled a lever on a small contraption. Nami then took Luffy by the shirt and pulled him onto the deck.

"Chicken Voyage!" Franky yelled. The figure head began turning and the sunny shot back fast. Everyone lost their footing and once again fell onto the deck.

"What the heck is wrong with this ocean?!" Usopp yelled out.

"Hoi! What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep!" Zoro said wiping his eyes then placed his hand on his katanas.

"How could you sleep through all that?!" Usopp yelled at Zoro but then the ship began moving even faster back to the weird current which Luffy described.

"Hoi what are you doing Franky?!" Nami yelled as she walked up the steps to the sailors' deck.

"This isn't me! The ship doesn't react!" Franky kept turning the helm but it wouldn't react. He tried using Chicken Voyage but it didn't work. "What's wrong Sunny?" The ship then began shaking as if it was afraid. The currents from behind kept sweeping the ship forward. When the ship stood right at the strange current it stopped moving. Everyone ran to see what had happen. The current which looked like it was making a sharp turn to 9o'clock was actually a whirlpool.

"What is this?" Nami asked but the ship then began moving again in till it fell right into the whirlpool. The ship was sinking into the darkness. The entire crew was screaming. Just then the coated bubble around the Sunny popped and the crew fell off. Their screams filled the darkness in the sea. Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook, the four who ate devil fruits and Franky, Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp were all drowning. They all couldn't see each other anymore. They all separated. The crew, the ship and its captain. This is where their story took an unexpected turn once again.

CHAPTER I: YUKIKO IS MY WHAT!?

Luffy's eyes shot open. He stared up at the white clouds changing shape. It was snowing. Luffy sat up and rubbed his head. He was sitting on a shore, watching the sea. He observed his surroundings. The shore, sea, sky, snow, trees. The ground was covered in snow. When Luffy lay on his back his entire body was almost covered. Luffy stood up. His stomach growled. His entire body was cold. Food! Clothes! Food! Clothes! Hmmm Food! Luffy began running toward the white covered trees. He kept running and running and stopped when he smelled something. Fooooooooooood He ran in the direction his nose told him. When he left the forest he stood on a mountain, looking down at a town with smoke. Luffy's eyes shot open and he began running down the hill. When he reached the town his entire body was pale. The town was rather small and everyone was busy. They all had warm clothes and looked friendly. Luffy could even now smell what he wanted to smell, meat. Luffy began walking in the direction his nose pointed to but his freezing body kept him back. He stopped and sneezed. He tried to warm his body but couldn't. Luffy collapsed there because of the cold. Many voices and running feet were heard. He closed his eyes seeing darkness.

But then he woke up in an unknown place. He was lying in a bed covered in warm, thick sheets. The room was rather small. He looked around him and saw an old man sitting on a chair, staring at him.

"Wh-what is it?" Luffy asked with shacking lips. Still getting cold.

"Where did you come from?" The old man asked then standing up, walking to a table full of books.

"Last I remember I was on the Sunny with my nakama but then we fell into the sharp turn current." Luffy said looking around some more.

"The torment pool." The man said then taking a book and walked over to Luffy, placing the book beside him near and pointed to a picture. "Did it look like this?" Luffy nodded. The man smiled. "The torment pool is a type of whirl pool which sends who ever fall into it to different islands either under water or in the New World." He said. "This island is called Haruko."

"Haruko? But this is a winter island." Luffy said curiously. The man nodded.

"But it wasn't always a winter island. This place used to be the most beautiful island with permanent spring with flowers of all kinds from all over the world. It had many types of fruit and even a few Devil Fruits."

"But what happened?" The man shook his head.

"A girl appeared three years ago and changed everything. She hated the fact that this place had eternal spring so she changed it all and used her Devil Fruit powers to turn it all to snow."

"Devil Fruit?"

"Yes, she ate the Yuki-Yuki Fruit making her a snow girl. She froze all our trees, plants, bushes, flowers. It's terrible. She then went up to the mountain and built an ice palace for herself to live in. The villagers have tried countless times to drive her out these past three years but we always fail. It's been hard on us getting food now that all fruit en vegetables have to be in a green house." Luffy closed his eyes as he heard the old man's words. There is someone here who deserves to be punished. "But you shouldn't get involved with us. This is our problem and we know she will leave soon."

"What is her name?" Luffy asked serous. The man looked shocked but signed.

"Eriko, Monkey D. Eriko. But around here we call her Yukiko." Luffy's eyes widened. Monkey D.? And why does that name sound so familiar? Eriko... Where have I heard that name before?

"Show me where this palace is." Luffy demanded. The man shook his head and signed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Please just forget about it and rest. You almost froze to death. Lay down." Luffy stood up, staring at the man with fire in his eyes.

"My hat?" Luffy asked. The old man walked over to a box and opened it taking out a pile of clothes and the hat on top.

"These are your clothes." Luffy took the hat and placed it over his head then looked up at the old man, staring again.

"Old man…show me where that palace is." The old man looked surprised but nodded. Luffy followed him outside. Luffy now had a thick coat and pants on. The man pointed to a shining like crystal palace on to top the hill. Luffy began running toward the hill without hesitating. The old man tried to stop him but he went on. His mind full of questions and no answers but then stopped. Luffy turned around and ran back to the old man.

"Old man old man!"

"Yes what is it?"

"FOOD! I NEED FOOD!" The old man began laughing and signalled Luffy to come in again.

"I told you not to be hasty!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT!" The old man then placed a plate of meat down and in a second it was gone. He looked shocked at how fast he gobbled down the piece of meat.

"By the way old man, what's your name?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Ho ho ho that's of no importance and your name?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The man who will be the pirate king!" The man stood shocked and immediately two things went through his mind: He's a pirate! He has the same name as Yukiko!

"I'm sorry boy, bu-but you're going to have to leave now."

"Why?"

"I already helped you through the freezing and gave you some of my food. If the villagers found out I was helping a pirate and even worse someone related to the Yukiko, they'll drive me out of the village." Luffy nodded then stood up.

"Well thank you old man." Luffy turned around and walked out the door. Luffy thought of what the old man said, related? Without hesitation Luffy began running toward the hill at full speed passing all the villagers. When he reached the bottom of the hill he realized something. Something important. Uhhh how am I going to get up there? Luffy sat down and thought for a moment. I got it… Luffy jumped onto the closest roof of a house then ran forward. "Gum gum…" His arms reached the top of the mountains. "Rocket!" Luffy flew up and landed safely on the pile of snow. He stood up and observed his surroundings. A beautiful palace stood before him as tall as the clouds. It was entirely made out of ice. The snow blew onto his face but he rubbed it out. "Awesome! It's so big!"

"Halt who goes there?" A strange sounding voice said. Luffy saw some guards at the front of the palace. They too were made of ice. They looked like knights you can see in a haunted house. More guards came rushing through the doors heading toward Luffy. When he was completely surrounded and was held by the arms one said: "State your business!"

"I'm here to see Eriko of course." The knights gasped.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT LADY ERIKO SO INFORMAL!?" They began pulling Luffy towards the palace. "Hey w-w-wait just a minute, hey!" When Luffy was pulled inside the massive ice doors closed and Luffy was pulled even more. Luffy tried to stop to look at the beautiful inside of the palace but was taken by the neck and pulled to the ground. Luffy didn't resist. They took him down stairs to the dungeon where they locked him up. He was in a lone sell and had his hands above his head tied up in shackles.

"I said I wanted to talk to Eriko!" Luffy yelled at the guards.

"Shut up you bastard!" One of the guards hissed. "Lady Eriko has more important things to do then spend her time listening to a worthless runt like you!" Luffy got mad and smirked.

"But there are a few things we need to know from you." Another said. "What did you want to speak with Lady Eriko about?"

"She made this place a winter land! Everyone is struggling to get food I've seen how busy they were!"

"It was their own fault for living on this island in the first place! Their own fault that they lived on an island Lady Eriko decided to make her home!" Luffy looked away madly. "Now tell us, are you a pirate?!" Luffy hissed.

"Not just any pirate! I'm the man who will become the pirate king!" The guards stomped the ground with their spears.

"State your name!" Luffy looked up at them smiling.

"Me? I'm MONKEY D. LUFFY!" The guards' eyes widened. They were shocked. They looked terrified, shaking.

"Yo-you-you're the man with a 400 million bounty!" Luffy eyes narrowed then he smiled.

"400? When did it go up?" He said shocked but happy. The sell door then opened and another knight came walking in carrying heavy shackles. Others came as well and they placed it on Luffy.

"What's this? I feel weak."

"That's because it's made out of sea stones. Now come." A knight walked followed by Luffy and two knights behind him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our general."

"The general?" Luffy asked in a weak voice.

"He's the one in charge of the palace if Lady Eriko is not present and usually decides what to do with criminals." Luffy remained silence but broke it by asking:

"How long have you known her?" The others looked a little confused. "Eriko I mean."

"Since she ate the Yuki-Yuki fruit six years ago."

"And how did you guys meet her?"

"Well we didn't exactly meet her. This palace, the weather, we guards and everything you see here was made by Lady Eriko."

"Ahhh AWESOME!" Luffy stopped and looked all around. "AWESOME! THIS PLACE IS SOOOOOO BIG!" The halls were deep and full of ice sculptures of animals. There were also mythical creatures of dragons, fairies, monsters and even some you can't even imagine. They reached a massive door with a Sea God above it hanging from the ceiling. The guards opened the door and it revealed a bright light through the windows inside. They forced Luffy inside. There was a large desk with a giant sitting behind it. He wasn't exactly a giant but he was about two times larger than most. He raised an eyebrow at the guards when they saw them coming in.

"And this is?" He said then placed his elbows down on the desk and face in his hands.

"Monkey D. Luffy worth 400 million." A guard said then pulled Luffy's chains closer into the room. The giant leaned over his desk and his eyes widened. Then he smirked and let out a little giggle.

"This shrimp? 400 Million?!" He began laughing. "And why such a big shot rookie here in Hurako?!"

"Swirly thingy in water making a sharp turn." Luffy said then nodded a few times.

"The torment pool has brought us many pirates before usually with low or even none bounties. The only high bounty around here was Lady Eriko but now such a rookie appears? Strange turn of events I must say."

"High bounty? Wait does that mean…she's a pirate?"

"Of course." The giant stood up revealing his long body then he smirked. "I wonder what we could do with 400 million beris."

"The man began walking in till he reached Luffy. He took Luffy's handcuffs and began pulling him along with him going outside. Sweeping Luffy and the gourds following he began talking.

"But before we hand you over to the Marines we first must get permission from Lady Eriko." They walked for a while in silence before reaching a big door. The guards opened the doors revealing the shining inside. It was filled with even more sculptures of many animals and people. It was a long chamber and had a white royal mat on the ground going up to a thrown. Between the door and the thrown were guards and servants standing ready. On this massive thrown sat a beautiful girl with long as white as snow hair which reached the back of her knees. Her eyes were ice blue and looked as that of a child. She wore a short white dress but had long sleeve arms. The dress had many normal plane white layers. She had plane white heels but a blue ribbon was tied around her legs. She had a white ribbon in her hear also a blue rose.

"My Lady." Her eyes shot open and looked at the giant but then her eyes shot over to Luffy.

"Who is this man?" She said in a soft voice.

"Monkey D. Luffy worth 400 million." Her eyes widened and she slowly stood up. "We request permission to turn him over to the Marines."

"No wait. If this man is who I think it is, he could be useful to me." The guards and Luffy looked shocked.

"Of course my lady."

"Would you all please leave us?" Everyone nodded and all guards, servants and the general moved out of the room closing the door, leaving only Eriko and Luffy.

Eriko walked over to Luffy followed by a long and heavy white fur cape. She stood above him but knelt down to him. She took the shackles and placed her hands over it immediately freezing it. The shackles fell off and Luffy was free of the sea stone. Luffy looked shocked but Eriko smiled.

"Why?" Luffy asked in silence. Eriko smiled and placed her arms around Luffy's shoulders pulling him closer to her. Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face onto Luffy's back.

"You don't remember me?" She said through her teary words. Her word became softer but Luffy heard it clearly, what Eriko had called him. "Big brother…"


	2. Chapter 2-A TEMPLE WORTH LOOKING AT

**Chapter II: A TEMPLE WORTH LOOKING AT. **

"Ugg really? Where am I?" Franky asked as he walked through a forest carrying Robin. The forest was more of a swamp then a forest. It held many creatures and bugs bigger than normal. "How did that whirl pool end up throwing us in a swamp? Hoi Robin you better wake up!" Robin was asleep in Franky's arms peacefully. Franky kept walking through this fly and disgusting creatures' magnet waters trying not to take a sniff; he can only imagine how bad it must be but he thought smarter and knew he_ would _regret it if he took a sniff! The rotten flesh of animals that died, the poison plants, the disgusting smell of these flowers, even if he has a metal nose he could still smell it. "What is that terrible smell?" Robin asked in a soft voice then covered her nose.

"Hoi you're finally awake Robin." He kept walking seeing the expression on her face.

"So it really is bad hey?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know yet, somehow that whirl pool sent us here." He jumped over a log then stood up. "Can you stand?" Robin nodded then Franky placed her down. She took a while regaining her balance. She looked all around then stopped as she heard a loud growl. "We should get moving." They made their way through the swamp and ended up on the on the side of a mountain. "How did we end up _here_?" Robin looked back up the mountain.

"Somehow the swamp is on the side of this mountain." She looked down the mountain. "But how?" Robin's eyes narrowed as she saw smoke coming from behind trees down the mountain. She began walking followed by Franky. They kept walking in till they reached the bottom of the mountain the stopped.

"Hoi Robin! Let's rest here for the night! We walked for the entire day!" Robin first observed the area before answering.

"We'll rest here for now." Robin answered. Franky fell to the ground then sat up. He opened his mechanic stomach then smirked.

"Need more cola." Franky closed his stomach then looked up at Robin who was staring at the smoke. "Something wrong Robin?" Robin snapped and quickly turned to Franky then shook her head then looked up the mountain again.

"This mountain has a strange form." Franky looked up and gasped.

"You're right! It looks more like a volcano…doesn't it?" Robin seemed startled for reason but relaxed as she sat down.

"We will ask the people tomorrow. For now we must rest." Franky nodded and immediately fell asleep and Robin slowly fell into a sleep. Wolfs howled at the darkness of night, owls disturbed the sleeping birds, the night was long and Robin woke up 5 times through the night in till it was day time and Franky woke up.

"Hoi you're already awake Robin?"

"For a while now." She got up and began walking leaving Franky in shock. He shook his head and headed after her. They walked to the direction the last night saw the smoke from. After going through the trees which were around this town they saw small houses where people lived their lives happily. They saw small kids running all around helping their elders and parents carry heavy bags.

"Oneesama!" A small boy came running toward Robin then standing still, panting, he looked up again. "You're new around here right? Tourists?" Robin and Franky nodded. The boy's eyes widened and a massive smile spread over his face. "So, then, will you two come try my papa's ramen? It's the best!" Robin smiled and nodded then knelt down to his length the patted him on his head.

"Will you lead the way?" The boy nodded then began running into town followed by Robin and Franky.

"Hoi Robin! What are you doing?" They stopped in front of a shop that looked crowded. Franky and Robin followed the boy in. When they entered all people fell silent and stared at the boy and the strange tourists. They stayed silence for a while then began laughing. "Look that kid found some new tourists!", "They look strange don't they?", "That one isn't wearing any clothes, such a pervert!" They all laughed. "Don't be scared, come in, come in!" They moved inside till they reached the counter. Robin sat down examining around. "Yamamoto, you found some more?" An old man asked. The small boy nodded with a smile. The old man signed then turned to Robin and Franky.

"I'm so sorry if my boy disturbed your travels. He always just drags people here." He said. Robin shook her head then placed her elbows on the counter.

"We came here by chance and we also need someone to answer our questions."

"And that would be?"

"The mountain." Everyone fell silent and stared at Robin. All eyes dwelled to her then quickly looked away. The old man signed.

"I knew you were going to ask about _that_. Before 5 years ago this was a real happy place where tourists usually visited. This island is called Miya, and as it names says, we are the island of Temples with famous art pieces within and lots of attractions. We had a total of 30 temples and they were all build around the volcano. The volcano has been inactive for centuries. Now…" he took a deep breath. "…5 years ago, a girl from the North Blue came here. When she came here to my shop I asked her to tell me why she came to Miya. Her name was Nakayoshi and she said she was going to save our homes. I didn't know what she meant but then she left." He looked down. "About 10 days from then the volcano became active for the first time ever. Everyone panicked and ran as fast as they can. The lave came rolling down, destroying all the temples but as it was going to hit the village a wave came out of nowhere and cooled down the lava however it wasn't what normally happens. The lava turned into earth for some reason. When we all returned to our homes after it all quieted down, the volcano was like this. We still don't know what happened. With the temples gone our tourism population died down and we only get travellers or pirates passing by but their usually forced here by the Torment Pool witch is weird."

"Torment Pool? Is that the pool we fell into?" The man smiled.

"I knew you were pirates. Yes! The pool sends pirates to all sorts of islands in the New World or Under Water Islands, the pool is as strong as that to send you flying to any island, however there are the unlucky ones that get sent to the middle of the ocean or even worse. I've heard rumours that a man was send under one of the Under Water islands and was trapped there. But that wasn't the worst part, there were Sea Gods nesting there. It's terrible! "

"Under Water Islands?" Franky asked.

"Yes, those islands are completely surrounded by the bubble coating. These islands are usually deep into the sea, even deeper than the torment pool. This island Miya is located right beneath the Red Line so that's why we got lots of tourists in the past because everyone passes down here eventually, and of course for our temples, there were even people who set out on the Grand Line just to see out temples.. Even though that is true we don't get a lot of tourists, well less then we already have, since two years ago, with that execution of Fire Fist Ace." Robin and Franky's eyes widened. "Ah I see you've heard about it, no surprise everyone knows. Our island was claimed by Whitebeard so we didn't get those pirates who come and mess anything up but since he died, surprisingly almost no pirates come. We'd thought our island would be crowded with pirates now that this is no longer Whitebeard territory." The man fell silent but then looked up at them smiling. "You two don't look like bad pirates, and I assume by that there are only two of you that your crew got separated?" Franky hissed then Robin nodded. "Are one of you the captain?"

"Ah-uh, I'm the shipwright and Robin here is an archaeologist." Franky said shooking his head.

"And your name would be?"

"He he he, Franky the super!" Franky said making his star pose with his arms. Everyone in the shop started laughing. Robin seemed to busy thinking to even notice. She looked up and asked in a serious tone: "Tell me…you said you had a lot of tourists 5 years ago…" The man nodded. "Then was the Torment Pool active at the time?" The old man looked surprised and thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Now that you mention it, it wasn't! Maybe that's why we don't get visitors these days, because people are too afraid of the Torment Pool. No not only that but they have a 5% chance to get to this island and why would people want to see this island when there are no temples? But I did suspect pirates to appear more often because the island is right under the Red Line and no longer Whitebeard ground. Even if there is only a 5% chance for the pirates who fall into the Torment pool, in this era I thought everyone would set out to sea in finding the One Piece and if they came to the New World they would come here."

"How far is the pool from Miya?" Robin asked. The man thought for a while.

"It's pretty far. Miya is about on a side of the Red Line, the Torment pool is in the middle. That makes it even more suspicious!"

"The last island before entering the Red Line or New World is Sabaordy Archipelago and it's near the centre." Robin said. The man blinked confusedly but then hit his head against the counter.

"I'm so stupid! That clears up some things! It's faster but more dangerous to go through that way and go to Fishmen Island then come to Miya." The man took a deep breath then looked at them. "Well anyway, since my boy dragged you two here, can I serve you some ramen? I'm sure you're hungry, and then you can tell me about yourselves." Robin smiled and nodded.

"Do you have cola?" Franky asked as he sat down next to Robin.

"Of course, how much do you want?"

"A barrel." Everyone gasped.

"A barrel? What for?! You're going to drink that much?!"

"It will last we longer see my body is half mechanic and I power on cola!" Everyone seemed shock and stayed still but then began laughing.

"Sure thing! Hey Yamamoto, could you get a barrel?" The boy nodded and hurried to the back. "So tell me a little 'bout yourselves! Who's you captain?" Franky and Robin smirked then Robin began talking with a smile.

"The execution of Fire Fist Ace where everything changed, there was a certain man that appeared which had already his name spread around the world. He went to save Ace but as well a secret about him was revealed just as frightening as it was revealed that Ace's father was Gol D Roger."

The man stood still for a moment. "Then you-you're captain must be…"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" a man called out from behind in the shop. Everyone turned to face him. Franky and Robin didn't know the blonde man but kept staring at him, he looked suspicious. He had his feet on the table and a tooth pick between his teeth. Franky smirked.

"What strange people you get in a ramen shop, don't you say?" The man hissed and stood up and walked up to Franky.

"Strange? You say?" Taking the tooth pick from his mouth then pointing at Franky.

"Please please, not in my shop!" The old man said worrying. "This is just a ramen shop, not a local fighting bar!" The man hissed then walked away from Franky and went outside. Everyone stared at him when he left then looked back to Franky.

"What's with all the screaming?" the boy said as he carried the heavy barrel. The old man smiled and took it from him then handed it to Franky.

"Thank so much pops!" The man began laughing.

"Would you two like some of my ramen?"

"Papa's ramen is the best!" The boy said jumping up with his arms above his head, smiling. Robin chuckled then asked for some.

"Coming right up!" Everyone laughed and others told stories of how they ended up on Miya if not locals. Everyone ate lots of ramen and kept the shop packed. When it was getting late Robin and Franky thanked them the old man for the food and paid him and also thanked for telling them of Miya. They thanked everyone for keeping them company in the shop. When they were just strolling down the now dark and lifeless alley (well except for the few rats and mice) they only then realized they needed to find a place to stay the night and sleeping out in the open like before wasn't an option. They reached a small hotel, nothing fancy, and went inside. They asked for a room and got one easy (because there were no people). The furniture wasn't anything fancy and they got a hotel room with two rooms each single bed. Franky still had the barrel with him and placed it in the living room. Robin didn't have much with her unless a bag with a few things she always carries around. They went to bed early and got up early to start planning to get to the rest of the crew.

"We all fell into the Torment pool meaning we all got send to different places, almost like what Pacifista did. We all got lucky that time because we all landed on islands. I just hoped nobody fell into the sea or as that man said, under an island, and especially not Luffy, Chopper and Brook." Robin sat and wondered for a moment on the couch while Franky placed cola inside his stomach. "The real question here would be where we all should meet up. There is no real way to contact the others, not when everyone doesn't have a transponder snail. But what would be the ideal place to go? What would the others think?" Robin looked to Franky who was about done refilling then closed the barrel with the remaining cola. "Where would you go Franky?" Franky looked up at her then thought for a moment. "Hmmm well I would say either Sabaordy Archipelago or Fishmen Island. Any other place would be too hard to choose because we don't all know the islands now but I would say Fishmen Island would be the best place because it's probably the first place going in everyone's minds because that's where we were headed. But of course…there might be Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and maybe Brook who will think it's best to go to the place we started, hmmm." Robin thought of what Franky said, it was what also popped into her mind at first. Fishmen Island… She smiled.

"We will go to Fishmen Island first and we will go back to Sabaordy Archipelago if needed." Franky nodded. "But how are we going to get there… Franky-"

"Leave it to me!" Franky said exited. Robin nodded then stood up and walked over to the window. _I just hope the others don't do something reckless. _"But you know Robin, it will be really pointless if we hurry, I mean we _are _the closest to Fishmen Island, both are almost right under the Red Line and it might take the others about a month or more to get there. We might take about two weeks or less." Franky was already drawing blue prints for what he was going to build. He was so excited to get started. "We're also going to have to go find some wood and others things later." Robin nodded, only staring at the morning sun rising up and the light falling upon her face. It was warm, and so bright…


End file.
